The Battle After The Battle
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione realises she still has one more battle left to fight - she has to fight for Ron. Contains DH spoilers.


**The Battle After The Battle**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong>AN I remember the day I wrote this story - February 5th, this year. It was about 8:30 when I began writing it, after 9 when I finished it... I'd say about 9:15. I'd had this idea for ages, and finally got around to writing it. I'd written something about how Ron and Hermione got together after the battle in 2009, however I was a much worse writer then than what I am now, and had also made Ron far too happy. Maybe in a few years I'll think about re-writing this too. But at the moment, I'm satisfied enough to post it.**

**Contains major DH spoilers; read at own risk.**

Hermione found Ron sitting on a couch in front of the dying fire. His long legs dangled from the edge, his arms lay limply on either side. His expression was blank, his eyes looking but not really seeing the glowing embers. Hermione wanted to go up to him and bring the light back into his eyes, but was so worried she'd be pushed away. So she stood, a few feet away from the couch, watching Ron.

Finally, she got up the courage to speak.

"Is there…" Hermione didn't know what to say, which was a rare occurrence, "Is there anything I can do?" she finally asked.

Ron glanced up at her, his face still expressionless, but his eyes seemed to have a glimmer of light in them once more. Hermione stared back at him, waiting for an answer. Ron watched her silently for a few moments, before finally saying, "Stay with me." His voice was strangled somewhat, as if it hadn't been used for awhile. Hermione could also hear desperation and hopelessness in his words, which broke her heart. Ron had given up. The war was over, they had lives to start living, and Ron was stuck in this dark cloud from which Hermione had to get him out of.

"Of course," Hermione replied, sitting down next to him on the couch. Ron did not answer, and resumed his former position, staring into the fire. Hermione wished she could just place her hand on his head, and take away all his pain and suffering. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if the light didn't come back into Ron's eyes.

She waited patiently for him to say something. She knew that someone like Ron wouldn't want to keep his feelings bottled up. Ron needed to let out what he was feeling; express it in some way, and Hermione would be there to calm him down. This she vowed.

"He's gone." Ron finally managed to say. Hermione's heart ached as she heard those words. She put her left arm around Ron's shoulders, and waited for him to continue. "Hermione…" he whispered, "… he's gone!" Ron broke down and buried his head between the crook of her neck and shoulder. Hermione grabbed her other arm and wrapped it around Ron's back in a soothing hug. Hermione finally let the tears fall down her face too. Together they cried.

After what felt like ages, Ron looked up at Hermione. His face was red and blotchy; his eyes were glistening with tears. Hermione looked back at him, and they took in each others strength, whatever amount was there. Their faces leaned in closer, and closer. So excruciatingly slowly. It was as if they were being pulled towards each other, they needed to be together, that was the only way they could get through it. Their lips finally met, and Hermione's arms moved up to go around his neck, and Ron let his hands slip under Hermione's arms to go around her waist. Their kiss was slow and desperate; they took their time, getting strength from each other.

As they kissed, Hermione felt the unhappiness fade away slowly. She felt herself being filled up with joy, and she wondered if Ron felt the same way. She felt his fingers gently stroking her back, and she responded by letting her fingers tangle in his soft red hair.

Suddenly, Ron pulled away.

"We have to stop." Ron said breathlessly.

Hermione took a deep, calming breath. "What?"

Ron shifted away from her. "We can't do this."

Hermione watched him, confusion obvious on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, and that's just it!" Ron said his voice getting stronger. He stood up and started walking around the couch.

Hermione wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "What in Merlin's name does that mean?" She couldn't understand what was happening. First she felt grief, then amazing happiness, then confusion, and now anger. "Are you saying that I'm too good of a kisser or something? You'd rather be kissed all slobbery? Have someone suck your face off? You want me to kiss you like Lavender?"

"No!" Ron shouted, his hands resting on the armrest. "You're… you're wonderful." he said, quietly this time. "And I can't do this. I want to… but that's why I can't."

"I still don't understand Ron." Hermione said, just as quietly.

"People we know and loved are gone, Hermione!" Ron said, his voice now getting louder once more. "And kissing you, its bloody brilliant! You have no idea how _good_ it feels! But I can't do it! I can't feel so happy, so alive, when so many people—when _Fred-_ when they're gone, when they're _dead_!" Ron's eyes now had tears in them. Hermione's were already falling down her face. Ron looked down at the armrest for a moment, then continued. "I don't deserve to feel so happy. Hermione… I've wanted you for the last… Merlin knows how long, and I wanted you to feel the same way _so_ much! I decided that maybe, I could live with just having you in my life as a friend, because the thought that you might feel the same way was just… impossible, and all I wanted was just one kiss from you… just to feel your lips on mine one time, I could live with being your friend for the rest of my life."

Hermione's tears fell down harder.

"Now," Ron continued, his voice low, "now I found out how it feels to kiss you, and the way it feels is just… incredible, and knowing that you initiated it, it's even better, and it feels so wonderful that… I can't feel it! I can't feel it now… not now that Fred's-" Ron broke down and looked back down once more, shielding the tears from Hermione's view. He could not, however, hide the sobs that emitted from his mouth, or the shaking of his back.

Ron looked up, gazing into her eyes. "I love you Hermione." Hermione felt her heart rise up from inside her chest, and as she gazed back at him, she knew she would remember the way he said it for the rest of her life. It was exactly how she had imagined him saying it. His voice was strong, filled with certainty, and his eyes expressed just how much he felt for her, and dear Merlin it was a lot. Hermione opened her mouth to say the words back, but before she could say anything, Ron continued. "I love you so much; I have for so long… that's why I can't have you… being with you… it would be the most amazing thing to ever have happened to me, and I don't… I don't deserve to be this happy, it would disgrace them… I can't walk around grinning from ear to ear whilst holding your hand when they're… they're dead." Ron looked back down.

"Ron," Hermione finally spoke. Her voice quivered, and was soft, but she knew Ron heard her. His head tilted up. "I love you."

"Hermione, don't say that, _please_ don't say that!" Ron said, looking down once more. "I can't feel this happy, remember?"

"You can!" Hermione shot back. "You can feel this happy! Ron, if anyone deserves happiness it's you!" She leaned forward. "Ron, listen to me! Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and everyone else, they died so that you can live! So that you can feel happiness! They gave you another chance! They gave you life! And if you're going to wallow around and reject every bit of happiness that comes your way… _that's_ disgracing them. That's not living. They wanted you to live, they died so you could live… so you could be _happy_, Ron!" she reached out and covered her hand with his.

She had been expecting him to pull his hand away, but he didn't. He didn't do anything. He just stared down. Hermione desperately wanted him to say _something. _

Finally, she felt something. The hand underneath hers began moving. Hermione worried that Ron was finally pulling away. Instead, he turned his hand so that his palm was up, and he interlaced their fingers together. His head tilted up and he looked into her eyes. Hermione gave him a small smile and looked back.

The corner of Ron's lips shot up, and Hermione felt herself fill up with joy once more, just because that trademark smile of his had returned. Ron's smile grew bigger, and eventually he spoke.

"I can never stay away from you for long, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione's smile grew wider too. "I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron walked around the couch, still holding her hand, and sat down next to her. He kept watching her, and Hermione turned a faint pink.

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron lifted up their joined hands, and rested them on her cheek, cradling it. He began leaning forward, and Hermione copied his actions. Inches between them, Ron suddenly pulled back.

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"You know, you're the only one I give the authority to call me by my full name." he said, grinning.

"I plan on using it regardless of whether I have your authority." Hermione laughed.

"Only you and my mother can call me by my full name, and only on the rare occasion."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, that I will use my gift for good, not evil, and only occasionally, not constantly." Hermione vowed.

Ron laughed; the sound echoing in Hermione's ears. "Good." Ron spoke.

"Good." Hermione replied, a smirk on her face. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

For once, Ron listened to her.

And this time, they didn't pull back for a long time. Only gently pulling back their lips as their eyes softly closed and they drifted off to sleep.

It was how they were found when the rest of the Weasleys came up. And though their faces were tearstained, George's speech, quite similar to Hermione's, had lifted up their spirits.

And seeing Ron and Hermione, their arms wrapped around each other, Hermione's head resting on Ron's chest, just over his heart, perfect, content smiles on both their faces, the Weasley family knew that though things seemed dark at the moment, they could be happy.

They deserved it.

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
